kixeyefandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Pirates Wiki
Welcome to the Battle Pirates Wiki Welcome to the Battle Pirates wiki. We’re a collaborative community about Kixeye's Facebook game Battle Pirates, that anyone, including you, can edit. Battle Pirates is currently in its Beta stage and is still under development, being updated with new content every few weeks. *If you find this wiki useful, please "like" it, see it as a token of appreciation for the contributors. *When you find errors, omissions or new information, please don't hesitate to modify this wiki, it is a community effort after all. *Before you make a change to this wiki or comment, please login . This makes it easier to see who did what or to contact you. *There is a helpdesk page on the forum (Community -> Forum -> Helpdesk) where you can ask questions about the game. We will try to answer them as quick and complete as possible. Remember there is no such thing as a "dumb" question. NEW: Achievements have been turned on in this wiki. Vote and let us know what you think about them! There's a wiki about another game of Kixeye's at backyard-monsters.wikia.com. Kixeye really needs to help people in the philippines because they have some errors like they cannot see the comms, cannot chat,or receive messages and worst of all They cannot report this to kixeye. Kixeye keeps on saying 403 forbidden error Latest Update Battle Pirates Update January 20th New Blueprints:'' Small, Medium & Large Cargo Holds -'' Available in three sizes, the Cargo Hold can increase space on your ships, enabling you to transport more resources at once. New Blueprints: Hull Streamlining I, II, & III '-' '''Hull Streamlining increases your ship's cruise speed on the World Map. '''Tutorial Bugs Fixed: A bunch of typos & other small bugs were fixed as part of this release. Improved Hack Checks: '''Better, faster, stronger tools to help us deal with hackers. For a full list of updates & past updates check here. Previous Update '''Battle Pirates Update January 13th Blueprint Streakbreaker: (Still awaiting implementation or confirmation that it has been implemented) This passive feature will award a player with a blueprint piece if they have destroyed a certain number of Draconian fleets & not yet received one. Basically, no more scenarios of destroying 1,000 fleets and not receiving a blueprint. Hammerhead Hull as Foresaken Tech: (Implemented) All players will now have access to the Hammerhead Hull that is unlockable in the Naval Lab. This version does not have the "tiger stripes" paint that the previous versions had. The yellow & orange painted hulls will remain exclusive to the winners of Revenge Raid I & II. Hammerhead Variants A & B: (Implemented) The Council has also completed its update of the advanced variants of the Hammerhead. Both A & B have received an increase of 1000 armor points, 50% extra turning speed, & an increase in evade. We advise captains with those advanced hulls to test them out in battle & provide feedback on their newly enhanced capabilities. Hammerhead A & B have also been given slightly more max weight to compensate for the increase in armor. Ship Dock Level 10 has had it's max fleet weight slightly increased as well. You may notice that your Hammerhead A or B's need to be repaired. This is due to the increase in armor points appearing as 'damage' when actually it is just missing the extra health from the extra armor. Your Hammerhead A & B ships are not any worse off than they were, they just need to be repaired back to full health, which is now +1000 armor points. Free Officer: (Implemented) Each player will now receive one officer to assign to any task & will not require you to recruit a friend to obtain. Further updates to the Streak-Breaker & Officers are coming so stay tuned! Paul Preece Exec Producer As more info on the update becomes available, this will be edited to reflect what is going on. NOTE: For full list of updates check here. Game Information Mercenary Fleet ' 'Quests and Rewards ' 'People ' Basic Knowledge Starter Protection Damaged protection How to read your Battle log Events '(Not Officially Announced) On Jan 19th an event was created on facebook, once it was questioned on the forums the mods said that it was NOT supposed to have been announced yet & the event was removed. In another post someone asked when would the Draconian Bases become attackable & a mod answered soon. Then later on this event appeared. Here is the information from that event posting which is subject to change at anytime. Battle Pirates: Base Invaders Public Event By: Admiral Dredge Event Date & Time: Thursday, January 26, 2012 at 9:00am until Wednesday, February 1, 2012 at 12:00am Event Location: The High Seas If you would like to see the event information & the expired link to the event click here What needs Work *Tips and Tricks *Build costs where not yet specified (oh ho, REAL helpful) *Rocket construction and research requirements, usage *Merging information from Resources and Buildings - Resource Producing *Fixing to Specialization attributes, clarifying build and research cost, adding graphics *Specials, put here which weapons they protect against or enhance. *Starter Protection *Explain making a personal photo album of potential farms *Finding farms with gunboat / skirmisher fleet *Effects of ranks on ships, how much exp points per rank etc. *Usage of the Great Hall, Officers, recruitment. *Scrapping and refitting Hulls *Quests Latest activity Category:Browse